1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention are directed to a gate driving circuit and a display device having the gate driving circuit. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention are directed to a gate driving circuit capable of improving the driving reliability for long periods of time and a display device having the gate driving circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
To reduce manufacturing costs and the total size of a panel module for a display device, amorphous silicon gate (ASG) technology has been developed, in which a gate driving circuit is formed in a peripheral area of a panel and a switching device is disposed in a display area of a panel at the same time.
ASG technology includes selectively outputting a clock signal in which a phase continuously changes to generate a gate signal, resulting in noise that may be generated by the clock signal even when a gate driving part is not being driven. Accordingly, to minimize the noise generated by the clock signal in a non-driven period, a structure has been proposed that includes various maintenance parts.
However, the ASG structure proposed thus far has not effectively controlled the noise generated by a high gate driving part temperature resulting from long driving periods. Since the noise of the gate signal reduces display quality, the noise should be decreased or prevented.